


Criminal Minds Hotch/Rossi One-shot

by Gravytrain101



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: David being a nice and caring boyfriend, Fluff, Hotch constantly working, Hotch getting over the flu, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:58:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Hotch is getting over the flu and he spends his day at home working on paperwork for Strauss. Rossi comes home to find him still working without eating food or taking a break. He makes him dinner and finally gets him to come to bed to get the rest he needs.





	Criminal Minds Hotch/Rossi One-shot

**Author's Note:**

> Short thing that I wrote today so I hope you like it. Leave a comment or send kudos if you like it or have any suggestions!

Rossi’s POV:  
“Aaron,” I shouted, “I’m home.”

“In the office,” he yelled back which was followed by a cough. 

After I set my coat down and took my shoes off I headed towards our office and saw Aaron bent over the desk concentrating on paperwork. 

“Hey honey,” I said as I kissed his head, “How are you feeling?”

“Frustrated,” he sighed, “I have a lot of paperwork to do for Strauss and she wants it by tomorrow.”

“How long have you been working on this today,” I asked as I rubbed his back. 

“Since 7 this morning,” he answered quielty and looked up at me. 

This is the first time I get to have a good look at him since I got home. He had bags under his eyes, his hair was disheveled, and he was a bit pale, “Have you eaten anything today?” I asked in concern as I stroked his cheek with my thumb. 

He shook his head as he leaned into my hand. 

“Honey,” I said, “You can’t do that to yourself. Come into the kitchen so I can make you some spaghetti.”

He sat at the counter as I put a pan filled with water on the stove to boil I asked, “Have you thrown up at all today?”

“Once,” he whispered, “But I haven’t done anything else because I was working.”

“You were supposed to be resting then if you threw up. You are just getting over this flu and I don’t need you to relapse,” I sternly said as I put the noodles in the pan and began to stir. 

“I know,” he began, “I’m sorry.”

“That’s okay,” I said for reassurance, “How’s your throat? Do you want some medicine?”

He nodded as he began to get up. 

“It’s okay,” I said as I held my hands up, “I can get it. Why don’t you go change out of jeans.” 

“Okay,” he said as he got up.

“Do you need any help,” I asked as he almost tripped over his own two feet. 

“I don’t think so,” he coughed, “I’ll yell for you if I need anything.”

“Don’t take too long,” I said as I put the medicine out for him and strained the noodles. 

I was setting the table when he returned. I set the plate down in front of him and ordered, “Take your medicine first then you can start eating. I know you probably won’t eat much but try to eat as much as you can.”

He nodded and slowly began to dig in and after a while he asked, “How was your day?”

“Good,” I began, “Everyone kept asking about you. I had to talk Garcia out of coming over here to mother hen you because I figured you wouldn’t want that.”

“Thank you,” he said as he continued eating. 

“Besides that it was a pretty slow day and we didn’t have a case. Everyone was just catching up on paperwork,” I said as I got up to put my plate in the sink. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t eat much,” he started as he gave me his plate, “It tasted good though.”

“That’s okay,” I said, “Why don’t you go in the living room and I will be there in a little bit.”

He nodded and coughed as went to sit on the couch. 

After I cleaned the plates and put them away I went to the living room to find him working on his paperwork again, “Aaron,” I sighed, “You should take a break and get some rest.”

“I just took a break,” he argued, “I need to get this done Dave or Strauss is going to kill me.”

“Okay. Okay,” I said as I held my hands up in surrender, “I’m sure she would just give you a lecture, not kill you, I wouldn’t let her. Can I sit with you for a bit?”

He nodded and moved over so I could sit. 

I sat next to him and held his non-writing hand while I rubbed his back sometimes scratching it lightly. 

“How much sleep have you gotten today,” I asked as I continued rubbing his back. 

“I didn’t take a nap today,” he said as he coughed a bit before continuing, “I only threw up once so I figured it was fine.”

“Mmm,” I whispered as I felt his forehead for a fever and found a small one, “Are you tired at all?”

“A little,” he said as I continued to comfort him, “That feels good.”

“Good,” I said smiling as I continued hoping it would soon make him drowsy enough that I can take him to bed without any confrontation. 

A couple of minutes later I heard his breathing starting to slow as he worked slower and slower. 

“Aaron,” I whispered, “Let’s go to bed. I will help you with the files tomorrow.”

He nodded and began to clean up his things to go to bed. 

“Leave it,” I said gently as I placed my hands over his, “It will still be there in the morning.”

I dragged him away from the living room and into our bedroom. I gave him his pajamas and said, “Go change, brush your teeth, take the medicine I left on the counter, and come out here.”

After he was done I motioned for him to come by me and I wrapped my arms around him and put his head on my shoulder, “Next time you’re sick and staying home working please take a break for a while or call me and I will come home. You can call me anytime sick or not and I will come to you, I promise. Okay?”

He nodded and said, “I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry Dave.”

“You’re okay,” I said as I rubbed his back, “Let’s go to bed.”

Once we got in bed Aaron started to have a coughing fit. I patted his back as I said, “It’s okay Aaron. Try to take some deep breaths. There you go, that’s it, you’re good. Lie back down on your side.”

After he was lying down and facing me I started to run my fingers through his hair with one hand and rubbed my thumb in circles on his hand that was now in mine. 

“I’m going to have a personal day tomorrow so I can stay home with you,” I said, “We never get to spend any time together anymore and I know that when you’re not sick you will go right back to work.”

“Okay,” he said, “I’ll try to spend more time with you, I’ve been meaning too but work just gets in the way.”

“Yeah, I know,” I replied, “Do you think Strauss will ease up on the paperwork if we ask nicely?”

“I doubt it,” he whispered, “But would that be nice.”

“Yeah,” I said softly noticing that he was starting to doze off, “How about tomorrow we sleep in, have a good breakfast, and take it easy? Sound good?”

“Mhmm,” he said as he struggled to keep his eyes open. 

“Go to sleep Aaron,” I whispered, “I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

“Kay,” he said as he let his eyes slip close again, “Love you.”

I kissed his forehead and said, “I love you too Aaron, goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Short thing that I wrote today so I hope you like it. Leave a comment or send kudos if you like it or have any suggestions!


End file.
